Return of the King
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Set after Series 2 ending. But don't worry happy ending : R&R plz. Will and Djaq are BACK!
1. Chapter 1

**Return of the king **

**It has been a month since the events that occurred in the Holy Land, and Robin has received news from Will and Djaq that the King is returning to England. **

Robin sat by the fire starring into it like he had done so many times before since returning from the Holy Land. He wasn't the same now. He never laughed, never smiled. He no longer came out with his witty and cocky comments. Ever since Marian had died he had died also. Much had a fight with him just trying to get him to eat. He just wasn't Robin Hood no more and Alan had taken to calling him Robin Mood. But last week a carrier pigeon came, with a letter from Will saying that they were returning to Nottingham...with the King.

This has raised Robin's spirits a little and had him running around getting things ready for the King coming. It was a well hidden secret therefore, the Sheriff had no idea that the King was returning. Which left the Sheriff defenceless for when the King arrived. He was going to be disguised as a trader with some of his personal guards and Will and Djaq accompanying him, and he was due within the next day or two. Robin had split the gang up and sent them to different villages to hand out money. Robin and Much went into Nottingham for their daily visit, to check up on what the Sheriff was doing. There had been no new visitors and Gisbourne had been almost a ghost of recent. But this was probably more due to the fact that once returning from the Holy Land, Robin had beaten him to within an inch of his life, before being pulled off by the remainder of the gang. From that day on, Gisbourne had been more scared around Robin. Once they had agreed that they were going to find nothing more there today they left and went to join the others.

Will and Djaq smiled as they both stepped back onto English soil. He looked at his new wife and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. The King looked at them and smiled as the rest of his guards followed him towards their horse's.

Gisbourne sat in his room in Locksley. He gazed out the window, thinking of the one woman he wanted to shre this estate with and now because of him he never would. He had loved Marian, he would always love her. Deep down he had always know that she still carried a torch for Robin, but he thought that perhaps in time she would come to love him. But that dreadful day in the Holy Lands when she had confessed her love for Robin and the fact that she planned to marry him, anger raged through him like never before. The one woman he loved more than life its self had betrayed him and turned to his enemy, for the love that he had wanted so badly to give her. But none of that mattered now. Marian was gone...dead. And now he would never see her again, and neither would Hood.

Robin was sitting in camp as the others ate their supper. Much had tried restlessly to get him to eat something, but Robin protested and the others told Much to leave him alone. It was then that the carrier pigeon returned with another message from Will. They had landed in the Holy Lands and would be in Nottingham the following morning, where they would march into Nottingham and over throw the Sheriff. Robin and the gang were to meet them in Nottingham at mid day the next morning.

The sun rose and brought on the last morning that Vaisey would be Sheriff. Robin had work to do and had the gang up early. Allan groaned as he had only gotten a few hours sleep.

'Right the King arrives today' Robin began as soon as everyone seemed to be half awake. 'But first we have to take money to the villages. If something goes wrong...and it might then the populace will be punished for it. So take food and money to the villages and then we will meet at the Castle gates, just before mid-day.' Robin finished and everyone began collecting what they needed and headed off towards what ever village they had picked. Robin waited until everyone was gone and then headed to Knighton Hall.

He walked over to the burnt down Manor, there was only half a wall that still stood and he often came here to be close to Marian. He sat and leaned his back against what was left of the wall.

'Well my love...it's finally here. The day the King returns. The day the Sheriff gets arrested and the day we move back into Locksley together.' He sighed as he felt the sadness wash over him. 'But you are not here my love. We were supposed to get married when the King returned, but the plans got changed. I wish with all my heart that you were here Marian. I need you here, now more than ever.' He finished as a tear fell down his cheek. 'I love you and I miss'. He sat for a few moments longer then wiped his tears and began heading towards Nottingham.

Will never thought that he would ever have a smile on his face at seeing Nottingham Castle. But the sight of the Castle finally made him realise that he was home. He looked at Djaq and winked before pulling his hood down further, so no one would realise him. He noticed Much, Allan and Little John, standing just a bit away from the Castle gates. He whistled and caught Allan's attention.

'Where's Robin?' He whispered. Much walked up to him with worry plainly shown across his face.

'He late' Much said in an annoyed high pitched voice.

'He'll be here don't worry' John sighed coming up to stand next to Much. Will nodded and he and the King rode into Nottingham.

Robin ran as fats as he could. He was going to be late and he knew that Much would be worried sick. He ran out of the forest in time just to see the King in disguise enter Nottingham. He ran up to the gang and saw the angry look on his face.

'I know I am sorry. I am here now.' Robin said holding up his hands in defence.

'Well come on don't want to miss the show' Alan said before walking into Nottingham, closely followed by the rest of the gang. Robin watched closely as 5 figures on horses trotted in closer to the castle doors. He knew the two in front were Will and Djaq, and then the King in the middle with what was probably two more disguised guards at the back. Robin looked around the surroundings making sure nothing seemed out of place. Just as the King got into the courtyard the Sheriff walked out, with his evil smile already on place. Robin smirked that would soon be wiped off.

'As none of you knew' The Sheriff called into the crowd. 'Today...there is to be an hanging!' He rubbed his hands together. 'So let's get on with the show' He laughed and turned towards the castle doors, where two guards dragged out none other than Sir Guy of Gisbourne. Robin's was shocked and happy. Two birds with one stone. He thought. Although, he had been looking forward to killing Gisbourne himself. There were a number of gasps and sighs from the populace.

'Guy has been of no use to me lately and I was feeling a bit down that I thought I would use him as entertainment.' The Sheriff laughed. 'So lets see little Guy, go for a fly. Hmm' The guards dragged Gisbourne up to the noose and put it round his head. The drums started and just as they were coming to the final beat, the Sheriff spoke again. 'Oh and before I forget this is a trap. GUARDS!' He bellowed and within seconds the courtyard was filled with many guards. 'Arrest those men' The Sheriff said pointing towards the horse riders. The outlaws looked on in shock as many guards surrounded the King, Will and Djaq, and the other two guards. There was no escape for them.

Robin pulled 3 arrows out of his quiver, and readied them on his bow.

'Master what are we going to do?' Much asked panicking as usual.

'We fight for the King' Robin said as he walked out into the courtyard with the others following.

A fight broke out, as Will and Djaq got of their horses and joined their old friends. One of the Kings guards joined the fight also, whilst the other stayed next to the King. The outlaws were far better fighters than any of the Sheriff's guards. Especially Little John who seemed to have gone on some anger rampage and was taking out at least three guards a turn. Much was just...well being Much and screaming and running but still fighting at the same time, especially when one of the guards knocked down a food stall. That let out the beast in Much. Allan, Will and Djaq were working together as they always did and the guards numbers were going down, some even began helping the outlaws when they realised that the King was back in Nottingham. Robin however, was concentrating more on Gisbourne than anything else. He watched as he jumped down from the gallows and unsheathed his sword and joined the battle. Robin threw his bow to the side and drew his sword. Robin only fought the guards that stood in the way of him and Gisbourne, the rest the others could deal with. Soon Robin was face to face with the man that had killed his wife, and the hatred and anger returned, this time Gisbourne would not leave with his life.

The others had taken down a large number in guards and their were only a few left. The Sheriff could easily see that he was loosing for the second time. He looked around frantically and saw Robins bow laying on the ground. He smirked and ran and picked it up and went back to his former place in front of the castle doors. He took an arrow from one of the archers that stood by his side. He readied the arrow and raised it to the King. The King and his guard were to busy watching the fight that they did not see the Sheriff take aim.

'Oh Robin Hood' The Sheriff called. Robin stopped fighting with Gisbourne and turned to the Sheriff, as did all the others. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the Sheriff standing with his bow, readied and aimed at the King.

'How ironic. The King of England, killed by the bow of Robin Hood' The Sheriff mock pouted. Robin's heart began to race as he watched the Sheriff pull back the string, he saw him struggle with the power that was needed, but he managed it, but Robin could clearly see that he would not be able to hold the bow aimed for long. Before he could think of a plan the Sheriff released that arrow, and it flew towards the King. Everyone turned to look at the King waiting on the deadly hit that no one could prevent. But then out of no where a dagger came flying through the air and hit the arrow away from the King.

Robin and the others turned quickly to where the dagger had come from. There stood a figure, dressed in black with a black hooded cloak covering their face. Robin frowned and looked at the others. Allan, Much and Little John stood with confused expressions on their faces. Whereas, Will and Djaq had sly smiles on their faces. Robin frowning turned back to the cloaked figure. It began to walk forward and slowly pulled its hood down.

Robin gasped...Marian.

Marian smiled. 'Hello Robin'

**Well let me know what you think :).**


	2. Chapter 2

ROTK 

2

Marian smiled as Robin's face turned from one of confusion to surprise, then shock and finally happiness. She laughed as he ran towards her, and then stopped mere inches from her as though one more step and she might fade away. Robin turned and looked at Will and Djaq who looked away quickly pretending they hadn't known anything. He then looked at the King who had a big smile on his face. He turned back to Marian to find her standing closer to him. He moved away a little.

'What's wrong Robin. Are you not pleased to see your wife?' Marian smiled.

He never moved just stood there in shock. Marian smiled again and moved slowly to him. When she reached she slowly reached up looking into his eyes, until there lips gently connected. It took Robin a few moments to respond to the kiss, but he did. Slowly and gently at first, but then his passions took over and he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in closer, as he began to kiss her more passionately and Marian held his hands there with her own. The gang and King all looked on and cheered.

'Erm...Master!...The Sheriff' Much stated uncomfortably at having to interrupt the moment.

Marian and Robin pulled apart with big smiles on their faces. Robin did not let her go though. He just gazed at her, not able to believe that she as here, and his. Marian and Robin then turned to face the Sheriff who was now standing next to Gisbourne with a very confused look on his face.

'But you...you're dead! Gisbounre stabbed you! You can't be here!' He yelled. Marian looked at Gisbourne who was standing with the look of utter disbelief on his face. She smiled, and reached down and took Robin's hand, making sure he got the message. He watched as her hand took his enemies and looked away. Marian smiled knowing that she had hurt him.

'Sheriff Vasiey!' The King yelled across to them, gaining their attention. 'You have disobeyed the law and committed treason against your King and Country.'

'Oh don't get your crown in a twist' the Sheriff shouted. 'GUARDS!'

Within moments the courtyard was once again filled with guards, and the gang began fighting. Robin stood by Marian's side and watched her closely as they fought the guards together. Everytime a guard approached her he felt his heart almost break out his chest in fear. But then she would easily take the guard down. Robin saw Gisbourne pull out his sword and join the battle. He put his arm around Marian's waist and pulled her against his side. Marian frowned and looked around to see what had made him to this. Then she spotted Gisbourne. Straight away she knew that Robin was worried for her. She turned to him with a smile.

'I won't do anything stupid' She said, trying to make him less stressed.

'You said that last time' Robin said looking at her and then back to Gisbourne, who was making his way slowly towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Guy reached Robin and Marian, and they both stood with their weapons ready to attack. He stopped and gazed at the woman in front of him. Still mesmerised that she was here and alive. He saw Marian move closer to Robin, as though she was frightened of him. But he knew that wasn't true. She was merely letting him know where she stood...and she stood with Robin. His enemy.

'Marian' Guy said looking down and then back up into her eyes. 'I am sorry for what I..did.' He said choking it out. He could see now that she truly did belong to Robin. After all he had never almost killed her, and he had done that twice. But not only that. Robin would die to protect her. He loved and cared for her more than he ever could. He could give her the life she dreamed of. Whereas, he could only destroy it.

'Ah what a lovely reunion' The Sheriff's voice came from behind Gisbourne. Robin and Marian had been so focused on Gisbourne that they had not even seen the Sheriff approach.

'Well anyway get on with it. We have a King to kill' The Sheriff chirped.

Guy looked at Marian, Robin and then back at Marian again.

'Forgive me Marian. I am so sorry' Guy said and in one quill fluid motion turned and plunged his sword deep into the Sheriff's chest.

The Sheriff looked at Guy in shock as his life slowly bled from him. Gasps and shocked noises came from Robin and Marian and everyone stopped fighting when they noticed what Gisbourne had done. The Sheriff pulled a dagger from his robes and plunged it deep into Gisbournes heart, causing him to let go of the sword and let the Sheriff fall to the ground, as he tumbled backwards, feeling his heart slow. The Sheriff lay on the floor, looking up at his murderer and with one last even smile and gasp of breath lay dead on the stone floor.

Gisbourne then also fell to the ground near the Sheriff. He looked at Marian, and then closed his eyes for the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

ROTK

Richard had regained his thrown and his brother Prince John had been hung for treason. Everything had been made right again. In apology to the villagers, King Richard did not expect taxes from them for 3 months. Families had been reunited and most of the families that had left, returned, including Johns wife and son. Much was given his Bonchurch, and when the news spread of the Sheriff's death Eve had returned and her and Much were being married next month. Djaq and Will lived in a small house in Locksley village and Will became their carpenter, where Djaq became their doctor. Allan, being Allan ended up owning the local pub. Where he said he belonged with his one true love...ale.

Robin and Marian married...well...legally this time three weeks after the Sheriff died. They now lived in Locksley together. Marian laughed as Robin found it hard to fit back into the way of life, living in a house and in a comfortable bed, and she would often wake in the morning to find hin curled up on the floor. Marian had also announced that she was expecting their first child in the spring. Robin was overwhelmed. King Richard had also made him the new Sheriff, which shocked Robin, but with Marian and the gangs help, he slowly began getting Nottingham back on its feet. The market was alive once more. Trading was good, and the crops were doing brilliant. But what was better was that now...there were smiled. Everywhere, on Robins face Marian's, Much's, John's, Allan, Djaq and Will but more so on the populace.

Guy. Well he was a strange story. He had become a hero of sorts when he had killed the Sheriff. He had destroyed all the evil that was in Nottingham. But he had also died to. Even though he was the enemy, he had saved them. He had set them free. Which was why he was buried in Nottingham's graveyard. With _An Unknown Hero._ Written on his head stone.

This was it. Then end. No more fighting. No more lies. No more deaths. No more treachery.

Just happiness. Pure simple, long awaited for happiness.

For the hero's that time...will _never _forget.

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed and continued to read my story. I hope you all liked it. **


End file.
